My heart is in a maze
by deep meanings
Summary: When Massie woke up in the elevator, she didn't know what to think. She couldn't even think. She couldn't even remember her own last name. When she landed, she realized she was on an Island surrounded by a maze of water. Every day was the same: until someone new arrives. A boy. T for cussing. Based off of Maze runner by James Dashner.
1. The blue of the Skye

AN: This story is based on of Maze runner. If you haven't read it (You should) it is about landing in the middle of the 'glade' where boys live as they struggle to get by. They are surrounded by a steel maze that closes up every night until a girl arrives! The first girl! That is all I am spilling but this story is based on a girly version (not as bad). Now let me introduce you to: My heart is in a maze!

* * *

**My heart is in a maze: A clique story based off Maze Runner.**

**Chapter one**

**The blue of the Skye**

She began her new life, sitting down in the clear glass elevator, surrounded by warm humid air. Glass against some sort of metal, she felt herself dropping. She looked down to see that she was at least fifty feet up in the air, slowly moving to the ground. The glass elevator then swayed a bit to the right, hovering over a clear blue ocean that she had failed to see before. With this new ocean, she shifted her weight and fell over, crawling on her palms and legs over the corner. Sinking into the warmth of the outside, she managed to lie down. With another jolt, she found herself sinking faster than before. She now noticed a small platform in the water, like a boat. She wanted to cry but with the container being glass she was scared of someone seeing her.

_My name is Massie. _She thought dryly to herself, her grown up voice surprising her. Not only her voice surprised her, that the small detail of her name was all she could remember. Mass-e, what a funny name. She couldn't bring herself to think of any other names but her mind was thinking close to flawlessly. She could see multiple houses lined in a row, beautiful horses in endless fields, spa days, her mom, perfume, and apples: yet she couldn't remember something as easy as her last name. She did know one thing: the glass box had landed on the little steam boat. She glanced around the wooden flooring that replaced the glass box, as the boat began to move very fast: sickening the poor girl. She was about to scream when a group of girls anywhere from the age 12 from 17 walked out.

"Look at her!"

"She looks pretty young!"

"Hope she enjoyed the luxury trip here, no way back now."

Massie opened her eyes and stood up to see three blondes crowding the glass elevator, one with a hammer in her hand. The taller one, with bright green eyes and a perfect summer tan, sliced through the glass and pushed the elevator back up with amazing force. Massie would have screamed if it hadn't been for the fact her legs were still attached to the ground. She glanced back at the other two, both pale and really pretty. The younger looking blondes had blue eyes and blonde-white hair: like someone Massie knew at the back of her head.

"Welcome to the Islands of Skye girly, there is no return from here."

Massie sat down on the floor of the boat, now realizing that it was heading toward a large body of land only a couple of miles away. Her heart beat began to ease away slowly as if someone had removed a large weight from her chest. Now that she was breathing normally, she brushed some sand off of her summer dress (which was red and ended at her tanned knees) and looked up at the girls. "Where am I?" Massie asked, feeling younger than she could have imaged.

"No where good, we are heading back to the islands, the safe part, to meet our leader Skye. We can tell you more than, girly." The older one told her, biting her lip and looking over the edges of the boat to the island which was now only a few moments away.

"Who are you than?" Massie asked feeling what was once fear melt into confusion. This girl was at least fourteen while the others seemed so young!

"Just a sailor, here to explore the rivers and get us out of here. Now shut your hole girly, we need Skye." The blonde snapped suddenly, and the two other girls straightened up. Massie did the same, rising and pulling at her split ends: trying to fit into the surrounding. If someone was going to beat up the weakest she didn't want to look like it.

A tall blonde, around the age of seventeen, got onto the boat and looked at Massie. Massie realized she must have been the leader because of the way she carried herself: full of pride and respect for the land. Massie looked around the island: filled with brown tree houses many stories up, colorful and shining with beautiful birds dancing around. Other boats were landing, as girls just like her came to go see the new arrival. "The name is Skye, welcome to the maze."

The older girl who was on the boat, walked up behind Skye and playfully slapped her. Skye looked shocked as if she was going to throw her off the building, but when she realized it was the blonde girl, she relaxed. "I am Kristen, my job is to go around and look for a way out of this wreck through the waters! You are not allowed in the waters and you are not allowed into my tree fort!" Kristen smiled sweetly, patting Massie on the back.

"I am Massie!" Massie smiled nervously to the two other blondes.

"Oh! I am Olivia and my sister is Claire, we were the newbies before you!" The first girl wearing a pink dress smiled while her twin wearing the blue one smirked. "Now come on, we have to go eat dinner before the Maze closes!" Claire smirked, dragging the two across the yard. Massie smiled before realizing something about the maze: She had been there before.


	2. Blowing of the gates

**My heart is in a maze: A clique story based off of Maze Runner.**

**Chapter two**

**Blowing of the gates**

"Come on Massie and Olivia, you girls are taking forever!" Claire howled with laughter towards her friends. The three girls were rushing through the bitter wind towards the lowest building on the island: the food court. "Besides, Chief Maple will not be happy about us being late, girly."

"What did I do to get sent here?" Massie asked aloud. As much as she hated to admit it, she was terrified.

"None of us know, we have all wondered the same thing, but now we are just waiting to see." Olivia didn't put much thought into her answer, concerning Massie to the point of asking no more questions.

"Besides, can't we just drink some water from the ocean and eat some small fish? Why do we have to rush to the stupid kitchen?" Massie groaned, glancing at the beautiful water, flowing all around her. She was beyond tempted to jump in, to run the water through her chestnut-brown hair and feel it lap against her sun-kissed skin. More than any of that though, she wanted to go home.

"Massie, the water is poisoned! That is why we haven't escaped and the fish are um… swallowed by the Tami's!" Claire gasped. She turned towards her twin, as if acting like it was the most shocking thing ever. Massie wanted to remind her new tour guide about how she was sort of the newbie. Instead she stopped, cutting in front of the twins to make them stop. Someone had to tell her what was going on.

"Tami?" Massie asked. Her amber eyes flickered as her friends' blue ones grew. She wanted to know what was going on: now.

"Yes the Tami's! They are evil little shark like things, well they have sort of are." Claire growled softly, not letting anyone hear. Her face had turned stone hard and her eyes clouded sadly. She glanced at her twin sister and pulled on her light gray dress. Her face instantly turned back to normal and her smile pulled up her face.

"Can I see one?" Massie asked, wondering why in the world everyone was acting so crazy. No one would tell her anything: not even why the fuck she was there.

"Mass, they will bite if you get within 100 yards of one! You can only see them in the really early morning, through the wooden docks windows. See every night the wooden docks come up like a square around us while the water rises, it keeps us safe." Olivia muttered slowly, they were now at the breakfast place and some big ass mansion.

"Oh," Massie inhaled sharply.

"That is why the boats come in every night," Claire grasped a rope and hung onto it, as it was yanked up.

"Oh," Massie did the same, trying to contain her smile. The island was surely beautiful.

"Well if you aren't going to say anything other than oh, you can at least hurry to see the gates closing." Olivia hushed to her friend.

"Hmm." Massie giggled, running as fast as she could to go outside the food place: to see the gates closing and so she could eat.

"Really Massie?" Olivia laughed trailing behind her as they ran on the cold surface of the red wood.

"Yep." Massie laughed: for the first time having fun.

The three girls all sat down on the brown deck of the biggest tree house (the food place and where Skye, the sick, and Kristen stayed) and glared at the beautiful see below their feet. Massie barely noticed the other girls joining, or the boats being pushed inside a fancy shed. Massie did notice, however, when all her friends and the people she had never seen before gripped hands.

Then something happened.

The decks were suddenly gone and the water was rising rapidly over the rain forest below. Massie was terrified of the 'Tami things' coming to attack her as she backed up before her friends laughed.

Steel hinges, that Massie had never seen before, came up and protected them if anyone tried to jump. The girls all stood up and walked slowly over to the diner as if nothing had ever happened. Massie glared down at the water twenty feet below her and swallowed: something was moving below her. "You must be the new girl!" Something grasped Massie behind her neck, pulling her up into the air. "Well I am Charlie, I am the leader here."

Massie glanced up to see a dark hair girl with dark hair and dark eyes staring at her, holding her tighter. "I thought Skye is the leader!" Massie growled.

"She is." Another voice snapped coming in and shoving Charlie to the other side of the deck. "I am Alicia, also known as Chief Maple, and I am so sorry!" Massie got up after her hard fall and looked at the older girl. The girl was super pretty with black, glossy hair and exotic features, standing next to a pink headed girl. "And this is Kayla, my mute sister." The pink haired girl smiled and glanced back at the ground, before the two walked away while Massie followed.

**AN: I am sorry for this chapter being so short I just really want to start my 2nd story. I have the link in my profile for the log for this! Check it out! Thxs!**


	3. The place of the heart

**An: A few things before you start reading. Um I am sort of sorry for not being oh so detailed. I will try to get my beta to help me fix that. Also, I have ideas for two other stories that I plan on starting soon. Hopefully this chapter makes up for my slowness last chapter. I feel as if I am getting for views that reviews so can you please review to make me feel as if you are actually reading this? Thanks boo! I love you! Also, I will review if I get 25 reviews! Is that too much?-CCC**

**My heart is in a Maze**

**Chapter three**

**The place of the heart**

"Here it is, your dorm!" Skye exclaimed opening her arms and leading Massie into a room

It was the largest room in the cabin with dark cherry wood floors and bright cherry red curtains, draped around the large human sized windows. The bed spreed were pink and red. It smelled like flowers and fresh mint, almost like everything else. The only really surprising thing was the cleanliness of the modern home. It was like a heaven.

Massie glared around the room, fresh with colors and bunk-beds The bunks beds, bright pink and red, making her want to barf due to the ugly color pf pink. Ugh, out of all colors!

Massie politely smiled and glared at the names branded on the beds, trying to ignore the jabbing pains of vomit sliding up her throat.

''Maze, Skye, Kristen, Alicia, and Kayla," Massie read aloud. It saddened her on the inside, knowing that her name was on it. Who the hell was Maze anyway? The bitch that started this thing?

She turned on her sandal to see that the leader was gone, probably attending something much more important than the new kid. It saddened her because of the nagging fear of people not liking her in her stomach. She was about to change into the silk shorts and jacket that was laid on her bed, when she stopped. Massie could have sworn she heard a soft moan.

"Skye?" Massie asked, clutching her wrist nervously. She was oh so scared.

She pulled on her dress so it was more fit. The girl walked out of the room into the large lobby that all the other dorms didn't have. It was like a large sun room with a bunch of chairs: like a war room with a large circle oak table surrounded by velvet chairs, and green flowers. It was cozy, yet utterly terrifying like the rest of the place. It smelt like lemons.

The moan continued and Massie followed, wanting to know what was going on. They were hiding something from her and she wanted to know. The way they changed the subject, when she asked about things, the way they just rolled their eyes, and they way . Massie exited the sun room/ lobby and headed down a long dark hallway with deep purple lights flickering along the way. The moaning was getting louder with every step, Massie didn't even realize that she had entered the infected part of the room.

"It is okay, Dylan, I swear. It is going to be okay." Massie listened to the familiar voice of Skye echo through the empty hall way. A scream rippled through the still air breaking the pressure inside of Massie, she looked into the room and there was a beautiful girl. she had glistening blond hair and blue eyes: Massie already knew it was Skye. Skye held the hand of another girl who was also good looking, until Massie got a better look. The girl was green, yellow, and blue: looking like a zombie. Her hair was tangled and pink: but the worst part was her eyes. They gleamed of red and hatred, making Massie back away from the door. Cold sweat stung to the side of her face as she got dizzy. Massie was terrified. She glared back inside to the girl tied to the table with some fine yarn facing Massie. The girl glared up at Massie before starting to scream and yell. Massie caught a glance at Skye's sad face before she felt herself leaning against the side of the door frame where they couldn't see her: and she couldn't see them. **  
**

Massie couldn't help it any more, she turned to run around but felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Massie turned to see Kristen. She opened her mouth to explain her confused and conflicted feelings, but Kristen was already pulling her out into the hall where all the girls were now sleeping. They normally slept in their own dorms, it was just when ever a newbie came, they stayed to watch their first gate closing together. It was a tradition that they wouldn't break for some toxic water rising ."Massie, that is what happens when you get attacked by a Tami. We gave her the med, it makes you crazy." Kristen seemed sad as she pulled the girl toward the room, away from the others. "But everyone has to face their fear... Massie, tomorrow morning you are going to see a Tami." Massie nodded and both girls walked into the room.

There was nothing left to say.

* * *

_How do the gates come up? Why does the water rise? Why do wooden and steel hinges protect us? Why do Tami's come out? What do they look like? Why was I sent here?_ Massie had so many question bundled up inside of her and being hushed wasn't helping the slightest bit. Nothing ever worked in her favor, Massie realized while trying to go to bed. _Nothing ever did..._

Massie awoke with someone shoving her lightly. "Wake up Massie, don't you want to see a Tami?" The feeling of excitement over rose in side of the brunette who instantly got up and glanced around. Everyone else was asleep, except for the figure standing over her.

"It is me. It's Kristen." The girl whispered and Massie soon realized that the girl was going to help the questions burning inside of her. Kristen was confident with pursed lips and thick long hair the color of sand. She was wearing her normal jean jacket and jean shorts with some T-shirt underneath. Her hair was tied into a side bun, showing off a birth mark that Massie never knew she had. It made Massie feel ugly about herself, as if she had a burn it would make her a little bit more dark and sexy like that. **  
**

"Uh okay." Massie yawned, lifting her hands slightly and grabbing a random dress from the edge of her bed. She squinted her eyes on the empty bunk above her and tugged off the night gown softly.

Massie pulled on the new dress before realizing it was just the perfect size. The rich army green colored silk dress ended at her knees in a ruffled fashion, but Massie didn't really care. She grasped her hoodie and placed on her flip flops before glaring at Kristen. "I'm ready!"

Kristen rolled her eyes and grabbed the girl, before pushing her finger over her lip and pointing upward. Massie nodded but rolled her eyes, before looking back at Kristen who was already standing at the door way."Hustle up, Massie. The sun will rise and the water will drop soon." Massie followed her and stepped over the sleeping bodies until the got outside. She had never felt so confident and filled with joy before. Someone was finally explaining something to her!

In front of her a couple of yellow-green sparkly eels swam around in a circular motion, showing off electric green tails. They had large vampire teeth sticking out of their mouth, and bulging red eyes.

"That is a Tami." Kristen fidgeted with her hair, re-braiding it to perfection with every word. Massie was scared too and the fact that Kristen was scared, made it even worse. She always thought of Kristen as brave but this was just scary.

Massie eyes seemed to fill with tears and her vision began to blur. Massie knew to be scared of these things. Even if they were twenty feet under her in water, she was terrified**.** Massie was shaking and her eyes widened with every breath. Massie wanted to go back in. She stumbled back and fell over, before she began to crawl back to the door. Kristen saw this and looked sad as if she knew the feeling. Massie curled up into a ball and began to weep**. **She wanted to go home. Home. The place were the heart belonged: the place she wanted to be**.** She didn't know she was scared of the Tami, she just knew something about them was worse then it seemed. Like look at Kayla! That was all she ever thought about, wanting to go home. But that thought was lifted, for the first time, when she heard a loud creaking noise.

The water!

The crystal clear water was dipping and the animals were going up! Massie was shocked but Kristen, the humble Kristen, acted as if it was nothing. This was just a start of it.


	4. Not going crazy

**My heart is in a maze: A PC story based off Maze Runner.**

**Chapter four**

**Not going Crazy**

The walls, glass and gleaming, in the morning light were stunning. Lights swarmed my face as I awoke in the corner of the room. I looked at some sort of tropical island under me, covered in green vines, and looking like a beach resort that my parents would have sent me too. My parents, wow that sounded weird. I haven't even seen my parents in such a long time! Why even are my parents? I can't remember anything... The glass lift started up, and I started dropping. I wasn't dropping at a slow pace, I was more like free-falling through the sky. _Come help me! _I thought openly. I didn't know how I did it, I just wanted to do it. I glanced up at the sky and prayed for the best. _Please help me Massie! _Massie was a name that reminded me of home almost like this place. Massie wasn't my name of course, my name is Josh. That is the last thing I remembered before the glass hit the ground and shattered.

* * *

Massie decided to keep quiet about the weird voices inside of her head. It was only her first day here and she was already going crazy like Dylan. She sat on the ledge of her bunk bed, slipping her feet into some cold water to help relax her. One of the healers, a young girl by the name of Lori, sat by her, washing clothes over her forehead. 'Not going crazy' She thought to herself openly spreading her arms widely. Her pale pink lips parted into an 'O' and her eyes closed. A warm, stinky yawn escaped her mouth and she glanced around at Lori. "Massie, do you want me to sit here rubbing your feet all day?" Lori stood up from her spot kneeling at Massie's feet. The young brunette placed a hand on her thin hip, looking rather serious.

"I don't know! Can you?" Massie giggled to the little girl. The girl reminded her of herself, young and clueless to the world around her. Just then, a taller healer came rushing into the room wearing the signature costume of bright pink pants and a white tank top. One thing was missing though: her smile.

"Lori, we need you. The elevator just landed and crashed! A boy was in it!" The girl screamed, fear washing over everyone's face. It may not have been a big deal to any of you, but people were supposed to come once a month. Not everyday. Every rose up from their seat and ran towards the door. Massie kicked her foot widely and knocked over a can of clothes, shaking her entire thing of water.

_Massie, please hurry. I need you! There are so many people surrounding me! Come quick!_

"I am coming too!" Massie bravely shouted as she put on her shoe.

"Okay... But hurry!"

Twenty minutes later, the elevator landed with a bust. Glass shattered, a boy fell out, and Massie's heart burst.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short but I have a lot of things to fill you in on. You can thank me later :)**

**First thing First, I joined three new writing sites by invitation. Fanceeeeee right? Not really... I am spending time writing for them and I love the format the sites offer, it makes my writing come to life. **

**Second, is anyone actually reading this? I don't feel as if I am getting a lot of reviews and stuff so should I keep on writing? I have a lot of ideas I would like to use up if no one is reading this and I really don't want to waste my time :) **

**Third, anyone want to co-write a story with me? I have an idea but it is too large for my simple mind to master alone. I really need help with it.**

** I also can't write a huge story by myself because competition season for gymnastics is heating up and my parents want me to take it VERY seriously this season so I won't kill my ankle :)**

**Thanks guys for reading, I am happy for any reviews I get. **

**Love you so much!**

**Christy**


End file.
